


NOTICE ME, HASHIRAMA (HashiMada Lemon)

by uchihamenconfuseme



Category: Naruto, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anime, Bottom Madara, BoyxBoy, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, HASHIRAMAAA, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, HashiMada, Hashirama wants that Uchiha booty, Homosexuality, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous, Jealousy, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, Long Hair, Love, M/M, MADARA IS A BOTTOM AND YOU KNOW IT, MADARAAA, Madara wants some dICK, Majestic Hair, Male Homosexuality, Manga & Anime, Minor Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Mito - Freeform, My First Smut, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Behavior, Read, Romance, Seme Hashirama, Seme Senju Hashirama, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Short Story, Slight Humor, Smut, Spanking, There isn’t enough HashiMada stories, Uke Madara, Uke Uchiha Madara, Uzumaki Mito - Freeform, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere, Yaoi, anime one shot, leave me alone, long ass hair, naruto - Freeform, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihamenconfuseme/pseuds/uchihamenconfuseme
Summary: Hashirama is getting married to Mito and Madara doesn't like that.THIS IS SOME STEAMY ASS YAOI. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.BETTER HAVE YOUR HOLY WATER READY.





	NOTICE ME, HASHIRAMA (HashiMada Lemon)

**Slight!Yandere! Madara x Hashirama (lemon)**

Madara let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn’t get a hold of himself, he couldn’t help it. He was fuming with anger. After all these years of standing by his side, doing anything to please him and showing him nothing but love, he still wouldn’t notice him like he wanted. His best friend, the one that understood him, the one that was always there for him at the time he didn’t have anyone, the love of his life. 

He couldn’t believe it. His precious Hashirama was getting married. 

He was getting married to that ugly _wench_. The woman he thought he would get tired of in a nutshell was now getting married to his man. And the worst part, Hashirama wanted him to be his best man. What the hell? Why be his best man when he could be his husband?! He’d make him the happiest man in the world. He knew him better than anyone. He knew how he liked his coffee in the mornings, after all he was the one that would wake up to prepare it specially for him. He knew his favorite foods, his favorite games, his favorite music, hell, he even knew his favorite sleeping position by watching him sleep at night. 

Putting that aside, he was sure he could pleasure him to no end, better than that bitch. He could only dream of all the things he imagines doing with Hashirama. But that bastard was too damn oblivious to notice his need for him. 

His love for him started way back when they were kids, but at this time he acted like what most people know as a tsudere. He would throw continuous insults at Hashirama every time they met, but deep down his young heart would be beating quickly at the mere sight of the boy with the bowl cut and his cheeks would blush deep red. At this time Madara just assumed those were effects he had because of the hate he felt for Hashirama. Later on, when he reached his teens he realized he was deeply in love with the dobe. Now in his twenties he fails to realize he’s kind of, perhaps, maybe, a little bit obsessed with Hashirama. He keeps a little shrine dedicated to him. He has pictures of him and them together, pieces of clothing, hair ties, brushes, and one of his most precious possession. A hoodie. Not just any hoodie, it was Hashirama’s hoodie. He lent it to Madara on a cold day in college when he forgot to bring his own. He even got a glimpse of his toned abdomen when he took it off —it’s not like he hasnt seen him completely naked before, but it was still a nice sight. It was so romantic, Madara still blushes at the thought. 

Talking about seeing Hashirama naked, Madara had an extremely hard time each time he saw him. Whether it was in hot springs, school showers, anything, he had a hard time controlling his desire for his Hashirama. When they used to be roommates, the man had the audacity to walk around the fucking house naked as if Madara wasn’t there dying from blue balls. The sight of his big thing had his member twitching and he almost wanted to beg Hashirama to fill him up, and he hasn’t even seen him fully erect. When they would shower at school he always had to run out and come back to clean himself later, or else Hashirama would see his boner. In hot springs he felt safer, for his lower half was underwater. 

The memories of what happened the last time they were in a hot spring still played in his mind. The scene was pleasurable, yet tragic at the same time.

**_Flashback_**

Hashirama walked into the steamy place with a towel hanging low on his hips, Madara was already in and waiting for him. Hashirama have him a huge smile and suddenly dropped the towel on the floor. Madara almost let his jaw drop but stopped himself last minute, he looked away blushing slightly when he saw Hashirama starting to flex his muscles playfully. Hashirama let out a loud laugh, the laugh Madara loves so much. 

“What’s wrong Mada-chan?! Embarrassed of your best friend? Or do you just think his body is too sexy?” He wiggles his eyebrows and did a pose. 

Madara blushed even redder and scowled. “HASHIRAMA! Stop this childishness and get in the damn tub!” 

“You’re no fun, _Ma-da-ra_.” He said getting in the water and plopping next to him. Hashirama turned to look at him and Madara did the same, they looked into each others eyes for what seemed an eternity. Madara took in the rich chocolate of his eyes. His Hashirama had the most beautiful eyes and he didn’t mind getting lost in them. Hashirama tilted his head making him look like a cute puppy. Madara just wanted him to grab him and kiss him passionately, he couldn’t help but look down at Hashiramas full lips.

Hashirama gave him a bright smile, 

“ _Boop._ ” 

Madara looked away a embarrassed while Hashirama threw his head back laughing. 

Did he just boop his fucking nose? I mean knowing Hashirama, that wasn’t unexpected.

Madara grunted, but deep down he found it adorable.

After a few hours of discussing business and Hashirama trying to start a splashing war they got out. Madara flexed slightly to make his abs appear more cut to see if it would impress Hashirama, but he solely ignored him making Madara huff slightly.

Once they got to the locker room, Madara turned to grab his clothes. His back was turned and completely exposed to Hashirama. Suddenly Madara felt warmth behind him. He turned over his shoulder to find Hashirama standing extremely close to him. He turned his head quickly, his eyes were wide in surprise. He saw Hashirama’s strong hand reach for his own clothing. Madara expected him to move after that, but he remained there. In fact, he was even closer than before. 

“Hmm, your ass looks amazing, Mada-chan. Have you been working out?” Hashirama mused, whispering huskily in his ear. Madara’s heart beat sped up. Could it be possible for him to return his feelings…?

Madara was extremely confused. What was he supposed to answer to that? 

_Can I just jump on him? Why is he like this?_

Madara cleared his throat awkwardly. “Umm, I…” He really didn’t know what to say. This was the perfect opportunity to bang his dream man and he couldn’t think of anything to say! Way to go!

His mind was clouded with lust and couldn’t think of anything besides grinding himself against him. 

And he did. 

He pressed himself completely against Hashirama and grinded his behind against Hashirama’s member. Hashirama gasped, not expecting such an action from the wild haired Uchiha. 

“W-woah, Madara! W-w-what are y-you doing?!” He stuttered in high pitched voice, his face completely red as he kept pressing his ass against his semi-erect cock. He wasn’t going to lie, Madara was turning him on. 

“You fucking like that, Hashirama?” Madara groaned, grabbing Hashirama’s hand and wrapping them around his waist. 

Hashirama gulped, stifling a moan. He did like it. He was only planning on teasing him at first, he wasn’t expecting this to happen, much less like it! 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Madara chuckled and turned around smirking. His cock was already stating tall in excitement. He wrapped his arms around Hashirama’s broad shoulders and rubbed them. He had wanted to touch him like this for so long. _Hashirama is perfection._

Hashirama’s eyes were clouded with lust and he leaned in pressing his soft lips against Madara’s. Madara moaned, loving the feeling of Hashirama’s lips. He kissed back immediately, rubbing his lips agains Hashirama’s roughly. He felt Hashirama swipe his moist tongue across Madara’s lips asking for entrance and he opened his mouth quickly sticking his tongue in as well. He’s been needy for Hashirama for so many years, he wasn’t going to deny him now that he had him. So this is the place he was going to fuck his Hashirama? In the locker room of a hot spring, where anyone could walk in at any moment? How naughty. That only turned him on more. 

“Mmm, let me suck you off, Hashirama.” Madara moaned against Hashirama’s lips. 

Hashirama groaned and pushed Madara down to his knees roughly, making Madara laugh. “How do you know I like it rough?” 

Hashirama smirked while holding his now fully erect dick to Madara’s face. “Dunno, you just give off the vibe.” 

Madara started at Hashirama’s big memeber. He’s lusted after this for so many years he couldn’t believe he was going to have him in his mouth right now. His hand reached out and grabbed the base of it. It was pulsing. Had he really caused this on Hashirama? He couldn’t feel happier. He grinned up at Hashirama as he started to rub up and down. The sight before him couldn’t be more beautiful. The brown long haired man had his head throw back and his mouth was agape. 

“Madara, suck it. Now.” He commanded, grabbing a fistful of his thick raven hair. 

“Whatever you wish, my love.” _So dominant and demanding._

He wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and sucked on it while rubbing the the base up and down. He started to gradually take more of his thick cock in his mouth and what he couldn’t reach he rubbed with his hand. He hummed on Hashirama’s cock giving the impression of vibrations.

“Kami, yes! You’re so good, Madara.” Hashirama groaned, thrusting into Madara’s mouth making him choke a bit. This encouraged Madara to deep throat him. He was struggling momentarily, but his throat soon relaxed and he was able to take in almost all of his cock. It soon started twitching as a sign Hashirama was about to come undone. Madara started sucking harder wanting to swallow every last drop of come that came out Hashirama’s cock. 

“Holy shit, Mada. Don’t stop, I’m coming!” Hashirama moaned throwing his head back. 

Not long after, he shot his thick semen inside Madara’s mouth, groaning in pleasure. Madara moaned at the taste of his come. It tasted even better than he expected. Once Hashirama finished coming Madara pulled away smiling and opened his mouth sticking his tongue out to show Hashirama he swallowed everything. 

It was amazing. Hashirama had never felt so good, Madara was unbelievable. In fact he was a lot better than Mito. She couldn’t even compete with him. 

Wait.

Shit.

Fuck.

Bitch.

_Mito!_

He completely forgot about Mito! He was supposed to tell Madara about this today! How can he tell him after this. Oh no, this shouldn’t have happened! 

Hashirama gasped when he felt Madara grasp his cock again. 

“Fuck, you’re still this hard after coming so much?” He said sultrily starting to rub him again. Madara hadn’t notice the change on Hashirama’s expression and kept on his wanton behavior. 

“Well damn, Mada! I didn’t know you were such a slut!” Hashirama said playfully forgetting about what he was supposed to tell Madara again.

Madara chuckled seductively. “Only when it comes to you, Hashirama.” 

Hashirama remembered Mito again.

“W-wait, wait, wait, Madara.” Hashirama said ferociously waving his hands in air.

“What, you don’t have a condom? Don’t worry about that. I want you to come inside.” Madara bit his lip as he imagine Hashirama filling him up. 

_Sweet baby Jesus._ Hashirama thought. All these years being friends with Madara and now he realized how fucking hot he was. He could barely think right now. _I think I just realized that I’m super gay for Madara._

He might of just realize that now, but he had to tell him. One way or another it had to happen, he didn’t have an option.

“Madara, I must tell you something.” Madara shushed him. 

“Whatever it is, it can wait. I want you to put it in my a—“

“I’m getting married, Madara!” Hashirama cut him off before he could say anything. If he let him speak he wasn’t going to be able to hold back and was going to end up taking him. And he couldn’t do that to Mito, even if he didn’t love her. It was all strictly for business, sure they banged, they were going to be a married couple so it was bound to happen eventually. Their marriage had been arranged by their parents. The Senju and Uzumaki were extremely rich and powerful, so they formed an alliance. The Uchiha was more powerful than the Uzumaki, but you already know how much they despise each other. With exception of Hashirama and Madara, of course.

Madara lustful gaze quickly disappeared. 

“W-what did you say, Hashirama?” 

Hashirama looked down in shame and embarrassment. “Mito and I are getting married.” 

“You’re marrying that bitch?!” Madara raised his voice. He was fuming.

“Don’t call her that, Madara. Mito is a wonderful woman.” Hashirama argued.

“You defend her?! She is not worthy! She does not deserve you! You are a god! She ain’t nothing but another whore who’s after your dick and money!” Madara shouted angrily at Hashirama, his voice cracking slightly. _Please don’t cry for me, Madara._ “Hashirama, what the fuck?!”

“Mada—“

“Oh don’t you call me that! Don’t try to sweet talk me now! I won’t fall for that like I always do.” Madara’s eyes were glistening now. Hashirama knew he was trying not to cry right now. He was his best friend, he’s seen him cry countless times, so he knew he wanted to burst in out in tears. 

“Madara, I ask you to please respect Mito. I do not want to marry her, but—.” 

“Then why the fuck are you marrying her?!”

Hashirama sighed sitting down on one of the benches in the room. “Our marriage was arranged for the sake of business.” 

“Oh, so it’s for money! Wouldn’t it just been better to marry me?!” Madara argued and Hashirama was shocked.

“M-marry you?”

“For fucks sake, Hashirama. Haven’t you realized? How can you not see I’m completely in love with you, you baka?!”

Hashirama gasped. What?! How?! When?! He thought what just happened was because of the heat of the moment, he never knew Madara felt that way. Madara took a seat next to him and buried his face into his hands and let it all out. The man was full on sobbing. 

“I love you, Hashirama! Please, _please don’t marry her._ I can’t see you with anyone else besides me. I’ve always been yours, Hashirama. I want you to be mine as well!” Madara begged, turning to look at Hashirama. His face was red and his eyes were full of tears. Hashirama stood subconsciously wrapped his arms around him. Madara kept sobbing into Hashirama’s shoulder. 

“I-I love you. Madara. I just— I just don’t love you like that. I’m sorry I can’t return your feelings.” Hashirama answered apologetically.

Madara pulled away from his embraces, not meeting his gaze. He was glaring at the floor. He really wanted to kill Mito right now.

“Alright, Hashirama. I understand.” Madara replied coldly. 

“You sure, Mada?” _Please don’t call me that..._

“Yes.” He lies through his teeth. “Everything is perfectly fine.” 

Hashirama could sense he was lying, but he shook it off. “Alright then.”

“I really hope we can leave this behind. Tell you what. I’ll help you get over me! I’ll stay away from you as long as you need! Or I could even help you find someone else! How does that sound, Mada?” Hashirama continued trying to better things somehow.

Madara didn’t say a word, he just looked at the floor.

_No… I don’t want anybody else, Hashirama._

“Don’t worry about that, Hashirama.”

Hashirama hated bringing this up now, but the wedding was happening soon, so he had to ask him. “W-will you be my best man?”

The audacity.

Madara laughed sarcastically. “Yes, of course I’ll be your best fucking man!” 

Hashirama chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck. “Umm, well I’ll see you soon, Madara. Hehe… I’ll call you or w-whatever!”

He started to walk away and he almost forgot he was naked. He walked back and awkwardly grabbed his clothes while Madara glared at him the whole time. 

“Forgot my clothes, haha!” With that he ran out of the locker room. 

“Asshole.” Madara grumbled and he watched him run of the room ass naked.

 _Guess I’ll have to call a cab._ Hashirama thought. He came with Madara in his car, but was not ridding back home with him after this situation went down!

Meanwhile Madara cried silently while getting dressed. He didn’t want things to end up like this. How long had Hashirama known and why didn’t he tell him?! 

**_Flashback over_**

Madara received a text message from Hashirama in the morning telling him the details and date for the wedding. 

Madara broke his phone in half.

He was seriously debating wether to go to Hashirama’s wedding or not. He couldn’t believe that he still didn’t want to disappoint Hashirama after he broke his heart.

Madara took a seat in his office chair and gulped down the whole glass of whiskey he had in his hand. 

“Fuck this.” He groaned standing up, grabbing his blazer. “I’m going to his house.”

It was past ten at night and the building was almost empty, the janitors were the only ones left. He said his goodnights to them and exited the building. He got into his Maserati and drove off to Hashirama’s house. He needed to see him. He hasn’t seen him since… that day. He hated admitting it, but he missed him a lot. Stupid calls and texts weren’t enough for him. _Hopefully that Mito bitch won’t be with him._

He pulled up in the entrance of Hashirama’s mansion and typed the password for the gate. He’s Hashirama’s best friend, of course he has the password to his house. 

He parked his car and made his way to the door, which was was opened before he could do it himself. He smiled waiting for Hashirama to appear but it quickly vanished when he saw who it was.

_Mito…_

She greeted him with a smile. “Madara! What a surprise! How are you?” 

_Fucking dandy._

He pulled a fake smile, “Ah, Mito. It’s been too long. I’m doing just great. Just came to discuss some business with the lucky man.” He said enthusiastically, giving her a wink.

She blushed and giggled. _Fucking slut._

“He’s in his office. I was just leaving, you can go up to see him!” She chirped. 

“I will. Thank you, dear.” He smirked. 

“Alright, I’ll see you at the wedding! Ciao!” She waved and walked at the door.

Madara’s fake smile turned into an ugly scowl. _That won’t be happening, bitch._

 _I’m gonna fuck your man until he forgets about that damn wedding. The only wedding he’ll be having is with me._

Madara stopped glaring at the door and made his way upstairs. 

As soon as he got to his office he opened the door. He didn’t do knocking, he was coming in ready or not.

He found Hashirama staring out the window, in sweatpants, shirtless. He soon turned around when he hear the sound of the door close. 

“Madara!” Hashirama’s eyes widened in surprise. “H-hello!” 

Madara narrowed his eyes at his awkward greeting. “That’s how greet me after not seeing me for two weeks?”

Hashirama laughed stiffly, “I-I’m sorry! I just- you know, I—um. Y-you look good. W-wait, what? Shit—um—“

He was caught off by the sound of Madara’s laughter. He was laughing so hard, Hashirama couldn’t help but laugh along. 

“W-why are we laughing?!” Hashirama said in between laughs.

Madara’s laughter started dying down and he wiped his tears away, “Oh, man. Y-you looked so ridiculous. What? Why are you acting like I sucked your dick?”

Hashirama laughed loudly, “Because you did!”

They soon stopped laughing. “Erm… Right about that.” _Guess we’re gonna go straight to that._ Hashirama thought.

“I’m really sorry, Madara. I was kind of an asshole to you.” Hashirama started, unsure of what to say next. Madara stared at him, but Hashirama couldn’t meet his eyes.

Madara melted as soon his brown eyes met his onyx ones. He looked just like a puppy. 

“Don’t give me that sad look of yours, Hashirama. You know damn well I can never stay mad at you for too long.” It was true. One look from those big brown eyes and all was forgotten. Hashirama had him wrapped around his finger. 

“But Madara, I really think we should talk.” Hashirama stated firmly, offering Madara a seat on the black leather couch. 

Madara sat down next to him. “What is it?”

Hashirama took a deep breath, “Madara, I think—I think I might have lied to you when I said I didn’t feel the same way.”

Madara’s heart leaped. “Hashirama…”

“I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re the only thing on my mind right now. It’s driving me nuts! I-I don’t know what to do! I don’t want to marry Mito. I want her to marry someone who actually loves her because that’s what she deserves. I don’t want her to have an unhappy life with a man that loves someone else! I love her, Madara! I really, really love her, but I’m not in love with her. I’m in love with you!” He confessed to Madara closing his eyes tightly. “At least, I think I am. I’m so confused! I never thought I was gay or twosexual or whatever the fuck they call it! All those names confuse me, too!”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I do feel something for you, Madara.” He finished waiting for what Madara had to say. He always had the answer to everything, he had to help him now.

“Hashirama,” Madara repeated. Hashirama looked up at him and he saw him smile softly. “Can I kiss you, Hashirama?” 

Hashirama’s cheeks went a light pink and nodded. Madara chuckled at that. _So cute._

It was a simple kiss. He just pressed his lips against Hashirama’s for a couple of seconds and pulled away. He didn’t want the kiss to be lustful. He wanted to show Hashirama how much he really loved him and how much he cared about him. “I love you, you bastard.”

Hashirama pouted playfully asking for another kiss to which Madara smiled and kissed him slowly, teasingly. 

Madara pulled away panting and asked narrowing his eyes, “So, are you still marrying Mito?”

“Of course not, Mada.” Hashirama giggled.

“Good.” Madara whispered huskily climbing on Hashirama’s lap, straddling him.

Hashirama gulped. Madara really had a big effect on him. Seems that Madara is the one that has Hashirama wrapped around his finger. First he was able to seduce him extremely quick, then he convinced him to let him suck him off and now he persuaded him to not marry Mito. Hashirama has always had a soft spot for Madara, he just hasn’t realized it until now. And you know damn well Madara is his weakness too.

Madara let out a shaky breath when he felt Hashirama’s bulge press against his own. “Hnn, do you still want to talk, Hashirama?”

Hashirama huffed and pulled Madara’s hair, exposing his neck. He wanted to take control. “Shut up.” And he started attacking his neck, sucking and biting, making small moans slip out of Madara’s lips.

The ecstasy was too much for Madara and he started grinding his hips against Hashirama’s bulge. Hashirama groaned and grabbed his ass pressing him harder against him. Madara was rubbing his hands all over Hashirama’s hard chest and went down to his defined abs. Fuck… He’d wanted to touch his well sculpted body thus way for so long, he loved it. And his hand kept squeezing his ass as he worked on marking his neck. Madara ran his hand through Hashirama’s long silky hair. _So soft._

Suddenly Hashirama stopped. “Get off me.” He demanded firmly. 

Madara gave him a confused look. “W-what?”

“I told you to get off me, you slut.”

He got off him. Madara was hurt and confused. _What the fuck is wrong with him? I thought everything was fine. I thought he wanted me._

Hashirama stood up too. “Now, Madara I want you to leave this room—” He said pointing at the door.

“Hashirama, what—“

“Shh, let me finish.” He hushed him.

“I want you to leave this room and go straight to mine.” Hashirama smirked when he saw the Uchiha blush deeply.

_Oh my…_

“Wait for me there. I want you completely naked.” Madara’s dick twitched. He was so dominant, he couldn’t help but put his head down in submission. He looked up at him one last time before heading out of the room to his. 

When he got to Hashirama’s room he stripped off his suit quickly, freeing his cock from his uncomfortable trousers. He decided to lay on the king sized bed while waiting for Hashirama. _Hnn my Hashirama and I will be sleeping in this bed together soon._ He thought while smiling. He smelled his pillow and closed his eyes. _Gods, it smells just like him._ The smell made him moan and arch his back.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

His eyes snapped open and he stood straight up when he heard Hashirama’s deep voice. From what he could see Hashirama had some lube and condoms in his hands. Madara’s eyes couldn’t help cut travel to his bulge. It was so noticeable throughout his sweatpants. He bit his lip in desire. He wanted it in his mouth again.

“You like what you see, Mada?” Hashirama joked, walking closer to him. When he was in front if him, he caressed his pale face, running his thumbs through his bottom lip. Madara closed his eyes and leaned into his gently touch.

“I want to suck your cock again…” Madara said looking up at Hashirama in a begging way. 

“You really like having my cock in your mouth don’t you?” Hashirama stepped back allowing Madara to get on his knees.

“I can’t help it. I want it so bad.” Madara moaned desperately, palming Hashirama through his sweatpants.

Hashirama hissed, running his hand through Madara’s thick hair. Madara pulled the sweats down and Hashirama’s cock sprung free. Madara wasted no time and started sucking Hashirama off like his life depended on it. 

Hashirama grunted thrusting slightly into Madara’s mouth. Madara chocked a little and pulled away. “I’m sorry, Mada. Are you okay?”

Madara was panting, drool dripping from his chin, “Fuck my mouth, Hashirama.” 

Hashirama used his thumb to wipe off the drool. “Do you really want that?”

“Please!”

“Alright, if you insist.” He grabbed a fistful of Madara’s hair leading him to his cock, he opened his mouth and let Hashirama’s cock slide in until it hit the back of his throat. Hashirama trembled as he started slidding his cock in and out of Madara’s warm, wet mouth. Madara looked up at him to find him already staring.

“If only you could see yourself right now. Such a hot little thing.” Hashirama complimented, making Madara’s giggles his cock, sending vibrations. Hashirama threw his head back as he started to thrust faster and Madara grabbed his ass for support.

“I’m close, Mada!” Hashirama gasped. Madara started wrapping his tongue around his cock to pleasure him even further. He could feel Hashiramas cock twitching in his mouth and his own cock was twitching in excitement as well. Listening his moans and groans, almost made him want to come just by hearing them. 

With one last thrust Hashirama emptied himself on Madara’s wet cavern, groaning his name. Madara moaned at the taste of his come and swallowed most of it, some of his come dripped from chin down his chest. He sucked the last bits of come on Hashirama’s tip and pulled away. 

“Mmm, Madara. You’re the best at that.” Hashirama moaned softly. Madara licked his lip and stood up. 

“Only the best for you.” He wrapped his arms around Hashirama and pressed his lips against his. Hashirama kissed back with the same passion Madara did. Hashirama slid his tongue along Madara’s bottom lip asking for entrance and Madara complied by letting Hashirama’s tongue inside his hot mouth. They French kissed while giving each other loving touches. 

Madara pulled away breathlessly, “I love you so much, Hashirama. Please take me how ever you want, make me yours.”

“Ah, you please me with your words, Mada. Lay on the bed.” Madara did what he was told and waited impatiently for Hashirama to burry himself inside his tight hole. 

“Before I take you, let me pleasure you.” Hashirama rasped, hovering over Madara. Madara gave him lustful look, it was almost slutty. He nodded eagerly. 

Hashirama leaned closer to him and started to kiss down his chest. He pulled back admiring Madara’s beauty. He ran his hands down his chest teasing his erect nipples that were just begging for his attention. Madara shuddered and closed his eyes. 

Hashirama took his left nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, grazing his teeth over it. 

“Oh!” Madara moaned thrusting his hips forward.

When Hashirama was satisfied with the teasing he went lower until he reached Madara’s aching cock. It was dripping in pre cum and Hashirama licked it away. He rubbed Madara’s cock slowly as he licked his sensitive balls. 

“Hashirama! Yes!” Madara was a moaning mess. Hashirama drove him crazy.

“All that moaning and I haven’t even gotten to the good part.” Hashirama commented looking at Madara’s flushed face through his lashes.

Madara opened his eyes when he felt Hashirama spread his legs far apart and lift them up, making his hole visible to him. “W-what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just let me do this, you’ll enjoy it.” Hashirama assured as he started to rub Madara’s pink hole with his thumb. Madara gasped, no one other than himself has touched that part of his body before. It made him remember all the times he fingered himself imagining Hashirama’s cock plunging in and out of him. 

Hashirama leaned his face closer to the hole and attached his mouth to it. Madara’s hips jolted. He’s barely done anything and it already felt good. Hashirama started licking it and sticking his tongue in, while Madara moaned in delight. 

“That feels so good, Hashirama. Don’t stop!” His cock twitched as Hashirama drove his tongue deeper into his tight asshole. 

Hashirama hissed, “You seem to be enjoying yourself, Madara. Do you like me eating you out?”

“Fuck yes! Keep doing— ah!” He gasped when he felt Hashirama shove a finger inside him. 

“You’re so damn tight, baby. Just imagining the way you’ll feel around my cock makes me want to come.” Hashirama grunted as he added a second finger.

“Hashirama, right there!” Madara moaned loudly when Hashirama reached his prostate. He kept hitting that spot making Madara go crazy. His mouth was hanging open and he threw his head back.

“You look so fucking gorgeous right now, you have no idea.” Hashirama admired him, still not believing he didn’t notice his best friends beauty until now. Hashirama leaned his head back down and stuck his tongue in his hole as he fingered him. He did scissor like motions inside of him, making Madara groan and grind his hips against Hashirama’s tongue and fingers. _So fucking good._

“Keep fucking me with your fingers and tongue Hashirama! You’re gonna make me come. _Please_ don’t stop!” Madara’s legs were trembling and he was on the verge of sobbing.

Hashirama slid a third finger inside Madara and worked on fucking his hole faster. Hashirama took his free hand and used it to rub Madara’s cock up and down rapidly. 

Madara moaned louder, he was reaching his peak. _The stimulation… it’s too much. I’m gonna explode._

He threw his head back and grabbed onto Hashirama’s head keeping him there as he let out a silent cry.

“ _HASHIRAMA!_ ” He yelled as his load started to come out of his cock. He came all over his lower belly and abs. Hashirama rubbed his cock until every last drop came out and kept his fingers going in and out slowly, enjoying the way Madara’s hole clenched around them. 

He pulled away and smiled at man trembling beneath him. “I take it you felt good Madara?” 

“S-shut u-up, you bastard.” Madara panted breathlessly. Hashirama got up and went to his drawer. Madara watched him closely to see what he was coming up with next.

His eyes widened when he pulled some handcuffs out. Hashirama smirked at his reaction. “Madara, as you can probably see by now, I’m a kinky man. But don’t worry I won’t be hard on you… _Today._ ”

“I never thought you were such a nasty pervert. I actually thought you were pretty vanilla.” Madara teased, chuckling.

Hashirama laughed, “In your dreams. I know you like how dirty I am now that you had a taste of it.”

“Mhm, that I do.” Madara smiled holding his wrists up for Hashirama to cuff them. Hashirama cuffed him and threw the keys to the other side of the room. “You better find those keys later, you baka!”

“Don’t think about that and focus on the moment.” Hashirama said flipping Madara so that he was lying on his stomach. _Oh gods is he taking me from behind? Hell yes!_

Hashirama stared at Madara’s perfectly shaped ass. It was plum and soft, yet masculine. “Hmm I always thought you had such a nice ass.” After he said that, he gave him a spank and Madara flinched not expecting that.

“Fuck!” It stung, but it was a good type of sting. It was pleasurable. Hashirama rubbed the place where he just spanked Madara and gave his ass another slap. “You deserve that for being such a slut. Trying to seduce your best friend—“

“And succeeding!” Madara cut him off, turning to look at him over his shoulder smirking.

“—And succeeding.” Hashirama added with a laugh. “Making him cancel his wedding and risk his business just to fuck you—” Hashirama slapped his ass again. “And it was fucking worth it.” 

“Oh, Hashirama keep spanking me. It feels fucking good.” Madara groaned.

He spanks harshly him again, leaving his handprint completely marked on Madara’s pale ass. “And making him fall in love with you.”

Madara turned around again, cheeks flushed. “You’re in love with me?”

“I love you, Madara!” He confessed grabbing him by the neck and planting a kiss on his lips. Madara smile happily into the kiss.

“Oh Hashirama! Put in me, please!” Madara begged spreading his ass for him, waiting eagerly for him to get inside. Hashirama gulped, he never thought he’d see Madara in a position like this. Ready to submit everything to him. He looked so vulnerable underneath him. And he was the only one that’ll ever see him this exposed.

“Wait, let me get the condoms—“

“Hashirama, if you think I’m letting you use condoms with me you’re fucking wrong! I already told you I want you to come inside me! Now get the lube and fuck my ass, damn it!” Madara demanded angrily, with a hint of desperation. Hashirama’s eyes widened at the demanding submissive, but followed his orders. He got the lube and rubbed some on the tip of his cock as well as the shaft. Once he was done he applied some to Madara’s hole, sliding his fingers in coating his insides too. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him considering his size. Madara moaned feeling Hashirama’s fingers stretch him out again. When he was done he aligned his hard cock in his entrance. Madara shuddered. “Have you ever had a cock in your ass, Madara?”

Madara look over his shoulder and shook his head. Yes, he’s had his fair share of women, but he’s never been with a man before. He was saving that for Hashirama. Women were never his piece of cake, but he slept with them to convince himself he wasn’t gay. Deep down he knew he had always been homosexual, he was just scared what the world would think of him. Judging by his exterior nobody would imagine Madara being gay, much less a bottom. He didn’t care about what people thought of him now, he just wanted to be happy with Hashirama.

“I’ll be gentle with you.” Hashirama said leaning in to kiss his forehead lovingly. _Why do you have to be so sweet, Hashirama?_

Madara burried his face into his pillow when he felt Hashirama start to push in. “Fuck!” He groaned against the pillow. He felt like he was being ripped apart, but Hashirama’s scent that lingered in the pillow somehow helped him relax. 

Hashirama rubbed and kissed Madara’s back soothingly, cooing him. “Are you alright, Madara?”

“Yes. Don’t hold back!” Madara grunted stretching his cuffed hands to grab onto the bed frame. “You’re so big, Hashirama! You’re stretching my ass so much!”

Hashirama groaned, giving Madara’s ass a squeeze. “You’re so fucking tight, Madara. I feel like you’re gonna squeeze my come out.” When Hashirama was fully in, he pulled back out until only the tip was inside Madara. Madara whined feeling empty. Hashirama pushed back in and started to thrust in and out slowly. 

“Yes, Hashirama! Faster, please!” Madara moaned. Hashirama fastened his thrust and started going deeper, until he was balls deep. “Oh fuck! You’re so deep inside me. I love it so much!” 

Hashirama threw his head back in pleasure and thrusted rapidly, he could feel Madara clenching around and he knew he was going to come soon. “A-ah, I’m so close Hashirama!” So he pulled out abruptly.

“HASHIRAMA! What the fuck is so important for you pull out?!” 

“Ride me, Madara.” Hashirama ordered turning Madara around. He picked him up and sat him on his lap. 

Madara bit his lip and placed his cuffed hands on Hashirama’s chest while Hashirama wrapped his arms around his waist. He lifted his hips up so Hashirama could slide into him. Hashirama grabbed his cock and pushed himself completely inside in one push. “Mmm, that’s right, Hashirama! Fuck me!” He started pumping his cock into his ass at an animalistic speed. Madara’s eyes were tightly shut and his mouth was wide open, he leaned in and kissed Hashirama to muffle his moans.

Hashirama pulled away from the kiss and brought his hands down to squeeze his ass. “Don’t hold back, Madara! I want to hear you!” 

“H-Hashirama! Ohhhh I’ve never f-felt t-this good in m-my life! Y-your cock, s-shit. It feels so good in my ass!” Madara moaned loudly trying to meet Hashirama’s thrust. He buried his head into Hashirama’s neck and started kissing and sucking on it. 

Hashirama let out a long moan, “I’m gonna come, Madara!” He quickened his pace even more and threw his head back, enjoying the way Madara sucked on his neck.

“Inside, I want all of it inside!” Madara could feel himself about to come as well. “I’m gonna come, Hashirama. Don’t stop!”

“MADARA!”

“HASHIRAMA!” 

They both screamed their names as they reached their limits. Madara came all over Hashirama’s toned stomach and chest, while Hashirama filled Madara hole with his come. There was so much some spurted out of Madara. Hashirama slid out of Madara with a satisfied groan. There was come dripping out of Madara’s hole onto Hashirama’s lap and bed sheets.

Madara reached out to feel the come dripping out. “Fuck there’s so much.” He moaned loving the feeling of Hashirama’s come inside him. 

“That was so amazing.” Hashirama said smiling at Madara. Madara smiled back leaning his head on Hashirama’s chest, sighing happily. He finally got what he wanted. “I love you, Hashirama.”

“I love you too.”

With that drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

————————————————-

The day after Hashirama spoke with Mito about the wedding. She was angry at first, but she soon understood and wished him happiness. 

Hashirama ended up finding up about Madara’s little shrine of him and found it extremely creepy, but he forgave him after Madara begged him to not leave him, swearing to him he wasn’t like that anymore.

Madara soon moved into Hashirama’s place. Six months after they got together, they got engaged. Hashirama proposed to Madara on the river where they first met. It wasn’t anything too big, but it was perfect in Madara’s eyes. The world never knew about their relationship, they found it better to keep it out of the public's eye. On the other hand, Madara did announce his sexuality to the world.

A year after, that they got married in Konoha the place where they founded their first company. 

As the time passed they adopted a few kids and lived happily for a while.


End file.
